The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) will continue to participate in the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). AECOM and its affiliates have placed about one hundred patients on protocols for the ECOG over the past year. In addition, we have developed pilot studies that have been approved for the ECOG for patients with ovarian cancer. On the basis of these studies we have been assigned to design a new ovarian protocol in collaboration with Dr. Howard Bruckner of Mt. Sinai School of Medicine. As an outgrowth of our own "in-house" studies in patients with squamous cancer of the head and neck, we have designed a new protocol for group-wide use; it is now awaiting final NCI approval. Members of the AECOM are on the Steering Committee the New Agents Subcommittee, the GYN-GU Subcommittee and the Lung Subcommittee. Designs by our staff for lung studies on a group-wide basis are in progress especially in small cell carcinoma. The rapid growth of the Division of Medical Oncology at AECOM has coincided with the development of an active, organized interdisciplinary oncology group including specialized divisions in gynecology, surgery and radiotherapy. A closer relationship has developed with Montefiori Hospital, an affiliate of AECOM, and we have expanded our existing network of oncologists. These developments will undoubtedly lead to a major increase in our accrual rate for ECOG studies.